FHSW 0.55 Changelog
='FHSW055 Changelog (translated from Japanese)'= Author : FHSWman Version : 0.55 + : New addition '* : Updated item 'System Changes '+ Reduced Load Time' Data reading optimised. Map load times have been shortened. '+ Destructible Obstacles' Some walls, fences and plants can now be destroyed with explosives and cannon fire. From this, new infiltration routes can be cut through. The obstacle HP is determined by its material. Objects made from stone will be able to stand up to strong impacts. Wooden objects can be destroyed by explosives, fire and even small arms fire. Shovels can also impart damage on the objects. Destructible objects will possibly affect the game balance of maps severely. In the future, server side adjustments of the destructible objects might be changed. (Note: Due to problems with load and game balance, not all walls and trees can be destroyed.) '+ Large Calibre Machinegun AP Round Penetrating Effect' Large calibre machineguns/autocannons with armor piercing rounds will be able to penetrate wooden fences, building roof and walls, and so on with a certain degree. Hiding in wooden buildings will no longer give any protection against heavy machinegun and anti-aircraft fire! '* Adjustment of Explosives' Damage of explosives to vehicles and infantry has been adjusted. '* Trenches' Problems with entrance and exit stairs for some trenches have been fixed. 'Vehicle Changes' 'All Countries' '+ Level-bombardment Bomb Sights' Bomb sights for some bombers have been greatly improved. When level flight is maintained and the target is held in the sights, accurate level bombardment can be carried out. In addition to area bombardment, ships and tanks may also be targeted with precision according to skill. Not only middle and high attitude bombardment can be carried out, but also tree-top low-level techniques are possible. Now, low angle and dive bombing with level bombardment bombers will not hit their targets and skip-bombing is impossible as well. B-17 bomber and the like have been divided into two types: level bombers and dive/skip bombers which appear according to the map. To ensure the plane is a level-bomber, please check the weapon icon on the bottom right side of your screen. '+ Attitude Indicator' The level bombers have been furnished with an attitude indicator (AI). The AI shows up on the minimap, and when the two icons line up perfectly it means the plane is level. It will take some practice to read the indicator, but precise bombing from middle and high altitude with a deviation of no more than ten metres is possible. '* Bomber Flight Dynamics' In correspondence with the bomb sight implementation, the stability and tendency for some bombers to roll in level flight has been improved. '* Aircraft Altimeter' The lowest detectable height has been changed from 50m to 5m and 10m. The height for torpedo and skip bombing can now be safely estimated. In addition, some maps with adjusted altitude limits will now indicate the correct values. '* Aircraft Gun Vibrations' The screen shake from firing large calibre aircraft cannons has been slightly reduced. '* Skip Bombing' Skip bomb mechanics has been adjusted and will now travel large distances. If released at sufficiently high speeds and low altitudes, the maximum distance for skip bombs can reach up to 1000 metres. '* Aircraft Sighting Distance' The problem in which the following aircraft were unable to be sighted over long distances have been fixed: I-153 I-195 P-38 Lightning IL-2 (certain) Mc205 '* Aircraft Crashing Sound' The flaming aircraft crashing sound effect has been deleted. '* Reconnaissance Seaplane' Call Artillery has been removed from seaplanes due to the infrequent use and demerits of the feature. '* Radar/Sonar' Increase in rotation rate. '+ Gun Stabiliser' The M4 Sherman and etc., has been equipped with a gun stabiliser. Due to restrictions the up and down movement of the gun barrel will not show the stabilising effect, but the vehicles will be able to fire accurately on the move. Vehicles equipped with a stabilised gun will be indicated on the weapon icon at the bottom right of the screen. '+ Improved Accuracy for Tanks with Stereoscopic Gunsights' Accuracy and ballistic characteristics for tanks equipped with stereoscopic gunsights have been improved. Due to limitations, the gunsight itself is not apparent but shell drop has been reduced slightly, and accuracy has been improved. The strengths are specially evident in long distance battles. Vehicles equipped with the stereoscopic gunsight will be indicated on the weapon icon at the bottom right of the screen. '+ Additional Minimap Icons' Heavy tank destroyers and ammo trucks now have their own minimap icons. '+Towed Anti-aircraft Guns' Tractor towed, movable field anti-aircraft guns have been added. When this type is deployed by the tractor, it is put in wheeled mode. In wheeled mode, it can be fired horizontally and moved by infantry, but anti-aircraft fire is not possible. When in wheeled mode, press the secondary attack button and a few seconds later it will change modes (During this transition, death may occur when riding it so please get off). In deployed mode, horizontal and anti-aircraft fire is possible, but it cannot be moved. It can be restored back to wheeled mode from the second seat. When back in wheeled mode, it can be hitched back onto the tractor. '* Armor Piercing Composite Rigid Shells' Strength of the APCR and APDS reduced calibre shells has been adjusted. It's effectiveness against heavy armored opponents has not been changed but against lightly armored targets it has a reduced effect. '* Flamethrower' Problem with direct hits not dealing damage with the vehicle and infantry flamethrowers has been fixed. The spread has been enlarged and it is now suitable for wide area suppression. '+ Tank Turret Pillboxes' Wooden substructure pillboxes have been added. This type of substructure is relatively easy to destroy when shot at. The appearance of the current concrete substructure has been slightly altered, and the wooden ones are basically similar in that when shot at will take damage. Although the concrete substructure is stronger than the wood ones, in the face of heavy artillery and bombardment they would be pulverised. It is possible that if it can not be taken one with one shot, massed concentrated fire or the accumulation of small artillery fire will be able to destroy it. '+ Tank/Armored Vehicle Secondary Armament Stabilisation' In line with game balancing, tank hull, anti-aircraft, turret rear-facing, armored vehicle and multiple turret tank machineguns have been stabilized (those similar in use to bomber gun turrets). When in a moving vehicle, network lag and vehicle movement will now have a reduced effect on the firing of the guns. Mounted machineguns are now no longer scaffolding or places of refuge, but powerful and dangerous fangs. '* Rockets' The problem with rocket tracers being out of alignment with the rockets have now been fixed. '+ Lifebuoys' Lifebuoys have been added to the railings of some ships and can be used as a ladder. When swum towards the right from below the lifebuoys, they function similarly to the ladders and nets. '* Plane Bombs' The models for some plane bombs have been changed. '* Calvary' The horses will now slowly regenerate health. From now on the irrationality of waving spanners at horses will be eternally set free. In addition, anti-tank and machinegun infantry which are not equipped with spanners can now handle the horse to perfect condition. '* Minelayer APC' The interval between laying mines have been changed from 0.25 to 1 second. Currently it is distressing when the tactic is to set up minefields by driving through at high speeds. '* Anti-aircraft Guns' Small explosive damage of the bullets have been adjusted for better effectiveness against large craft. Airburst for 3 inch and above guns has been adjusted. '* Change of Firing Sound' The firing sound for the 75mm field gun artillery has been changed. '* Vehicles Collision Damage Fix' Damage for collisions between vehicles, and terrain has been adjusted. '* Tank Engine Sound' The bug regarding the audible distance has been fixed. '* Heavy Armored Troop Carrier' HP has been reduced. '* Artillery Movement Speed' Movable type artillery now move equally fast forward and backwards. '* Switching to Seat #7' For the Hood and Yamato with a #7 seat, you can now switch to it by pressing the number on the keyboard (like for seats #1~6). This has been fixed to key 7 on the top row of a regular keyboard and can not be changed from the keyconfig. 'American Forces' '+ LST-1 Landing Ship, Tank' A tank landing ship with a large unloading ability. It can hold a large number of vehicles, along with anti-aircraft guns. This "mobile base" is equipped with sufficent firepower to defend itself. However, it does not carry any anti-ship weaponry so an escort is necessary. Vehicles are stored on the upper deck and inside the ship, and by manipulating the ramp it is possible for vehicles on either decks to be unloaded. The ramp is controlled by pressing the up or down keys while in the 6th seat. This vehicle is similar to the LCT in that it is equipped with the 'leave shore' feature. By pressing the S key to reverse and the secondary attack button, it is possible to leave the shore even when run aground. '+ Juneau Class Light Cruiser' An improved Atlanta class light cruiser. The torpedoes have been removed and the number of guns has been reduced to greatly increase its anti-aircraft capability. '+ Gridley Class Destroyer' A very heavily armed torpedo destroyer. It is equipped with four quad tubed torpedo tubes, surpassing the torpedo attack capability of Japanese destroyers. However, since the arrangement is two tubes on either side of the boat, it cannot fire all of it at the same time. In grasping the moment, provided there is teamwork between the captain and the sailor, it can wrap the enemy up in a deadly net of torpedo trails. In addition, the similar Benham and Bagley class have also been added. '+ John C. Butler Class Destroyer Escort' A small destroyer escort. It does not carry powerful weapons like the various destroyers, but like corvettes, etc. it is equipped with a unique gun, torpedoes and anti-aircraft guns. With sufficient will, guts, bravado and fighting spirit, even alone it can bare its fangs at larger enemies. It is not something to trifle with. '+ M24 Light Tank' A light tank equipped with a 75mm gun found on medium tanks. Like the M3 light tank, the handling is unchanged but the firepower is vastly superior. Fitted with a gyrostabilizer, its accuracy is improved when firing on the move. On certain maps, AP ammo is availiable so it is not impossible for it to stand up to heavy tanks. '+ T24E1 Light Tank' An M24 strenghtened with a medium tank class engine. The greatly increased acceleration and maximum speed working in synergy with the gyrostabilizer, makes this an extremely powerful light tank. '+ T77 Self Propelled Anti-aircraft Gun' A self propelled anti-aircraft gun using the M24 as a base. Equipped with six 12.7mm machineguns with a large supply of ammunition, it can put up a deadly barrage of fire without stopping. '+ M19 Self Propelled Anti-aircraft Gun' A self propelled anti-aircraft gun using the M24 light tank as a base. Thanks to the dual 40mm Bofors guns, it has an extremely strong air defence capability. In addition to its favourable mobility, it has a large armor plate to put it close to the frontlines to "melt away" the enemy in level fire. However, since the base is a light tank, especially around the gun turret, heavy AP machinegun fire can easily penetrate it. It was temporarily almost completely removed, but after a remodel it has been reintroduced to the game. '+ T20E3' One in the series of the tanks developed to be the successor of the Sherman. In addition to the 76mm gun, it has a slightly thicker front plating compared to the Sherman although it isn't as heavy as the Pershing. Regarding the offensive capability, it is equipped with a stabilier, but since the turret is slightly smaller than the Sherman, loading time is slightly increased. Unlike the electric drive equipped on the T23E3, its acceleration and hill climbing ability is slightly better than the Sherman but mediocre. It is not an especially outstanding tank but given its low profile, etc., it has slight but relevant improvements. '+ T22E1 Medium Tank' One in the series of the tanks developed to be the successor of the Sherman. '+ T95 Self Propelled Artillery' An extremely powerful and armored self propelled artillery. Made with the purpose to break strongholds, it is equipped with an extremely powerful 65 caliber 105mm cannon similar to that on the T29 heavy tank. In anti-tank combat, it performs like a powerful anvil. Because of its inferior mobility and complete lack of weapons for close-in combat, one has to be careful not to be encircled by fast vehicles or infantry. Implemented are both versions with and without sideskirts. The version without sideskirts on the flank has the defence strength of a medium tank. In addition, the turning ability is low so discretion is advised when using it. '+ Bofors 40mm Anti-aircraft Gun' A tractor towed type has been implemented. Able to deliver powerful continuous anti-aircraft fire to the frontlines, it can also mercilessly destroy targets in level fire. However, it is not equipped with shielding for the gunner. If one gets carried away, a mass of avenging infantry can easily knock it down. '* M5 Light Tank Series' Seasonal texture has been updated. '* T23E3 Medium Tank' The name has been changed to the officially adopted "M27 medium tank". The main gun has been equipped with the stabilizer, and carried ammunition for the main gun has been increased from 54 to 84. The vehicle armor thickness has also been adjusted downwards. '* M26 Pershing Heavy Tank' The thread and wheel models have been completely redone. Also, seasonal texture has been updated. '* M3 Medium Tank' Problem with the gun spread limit set too high has been fixed. In addition, the main gun has been equipped with the stabilizer. '* M4 Medium Tank' Main gun has been equipped with the stabilizer. '* M5A1 Light Tank' Main gun has been equipped with the stabilizer. '* B-29 Bomber' The model has been completely redone, with a unique wreckage model and effect added. In addition, the two lower turret emplacements are operated from their individual seats. '* F6F Hellcat Fighter' A type in which machine guns are exchanged for 20mm cannons has been added. '* P-51D/H Fighter' Flight dynamics has been adjusted, especially an improvement in high altitude handling. '* 76mm Tank Gun' An error in the initial velocity being set too high has been fixed. (The penetration strength is unchanged.) '* South Dakota Class Battleship' 'British Forces' '* Pom-pom Gun' The ammunition have been equipped with a time delay fuse, and it works similarly to other large bore anti-aircraft guns where explosions will occur near enemy planes. '* Valentine II/III Infantry Tank' Smoke grenade launchers have been added to the commander's seat. As the smoke grenade launchers are similar to the infantry mortars, its range is comparatively longer when compared to other tank smoke launchers. 'French Forces' '* Renault B1 bis Heavy Tank' Precise steering with the hydraulic steering has been added, and the A/D key together with left/right on the mouse, fine adjustments is possible. In addition, together with the stereoscopic sights, accurate fire with the low velocity gun is possible. As it is a heavy tank, durability and explosive resistance has been increased. 'German Forces' '+ Leopard Reconnaissance Tank' '+ Leopard Reconnaissance Tank Type G' '+ Leopard Reconnaissance Tank Type F' '+ Leopard Reconnaissance Tank Type II' '+ Leopard Assault Gun (L/70)' '+ VK16.02(MAN) Reconnaissance Tank' '+ Pz740(f) Tank' '* Panzer VI Tiger I Ausf. E' '* Panzer VI Tiger I Ausf. E with 7.5cm A18' '+ Panzer VI Tiger I Ausf. E with 10cm KwK D-10®' '+ Sturmtiger 38cm Assault Mortar' '+ Wirbelwind Self-propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun' '+ 7.5cm PaK42 Anti-tank Gun' '* Sd.Kfz.7 Halftrack' An unarmed version has been prepared for ammunition supply and anti-aircraft towing use. '* 8.8cm FlaK36 High Angle Gun' The towed type has been prepared. This multi-role anti-aircraft base emplacement is effective at warding off enemy close air support, and as a powerful anti-tank gun to fill in the gaps in the frontline. '* Ferdinand/Elefant Heavy Tank Destroyer' Reverse speed, acceleration and turning speed has been reduced. '* StuG III Ausf. G' Hitbox has been fixed. '* SdKfz 251/10' Problems with the main gun vertical angle has been fixed. '* Panzer V Anti-aircraft Tank 5.5cm Gerat 58' Two 20mm MG151/20 machineguns have been added as a secondary weapon. '* Addition of Commander's Seat' The commander's seat has been added for the following tanks: Panzer IV Ausf. F1 Panzer IV Ausf. F2 Panzer V Panther Ausf. D '* Addition of Tank Desant Seats' Tank desant seats have been added for the following tanks: Panzer IV Ausf. H Panzer IV Ausf. H with 7.5cm Recoilless Rifle Sturmpanzer IV Brummbar '* Ar234A Bomber' Due to the recent historical findings, the rear machinegun has been removed. '* Ar234B-2N Nightfighter' The rear-facing machinegun has been removed and rocket boosters added. '* Fw190D-9' The flight dynamics has been adjusted and maneuverability increased at the expense of top speed. 'Italian Forces' '* AS43 Sahariana Armored Car' The depression angle for the forward facing machinegun has been adjusted from -10 degrees to -25 degrees. 'Japanese Forces' '+ Type 89 Medium Tank' '+ Type 89 Medium Tank (with 37mm prototype gun)' '+ Type 92 Heavy Tank' '+ Type 94 Light Tank' '+ 2nd Class Transport Ship' '+ Mogami Class Aviation Cruiser' '+ Type 1 Fighter Hayabusa' '+ Zuiun' '+ Tenzan' '* 7.5cm Type 88 High-angle Field Gun' The model has been adjusted and legs have been added. It has also been prepared for vehicle towing. In addition to being used as an anti-aircraft gun, it can also be relied on in situations where there is a lack of anti-tank guns. This type differs from the other field anti-aircraft guns in that it has the wheeled mode, and the deployed mode. When firing it can not be moved, and to be moved it requires collection by a truck. '+ Provisional Name Zuiun Model 12' A Zuiun with a powerful Kinsei Model 62 engine. Acceleration and such are somewhat improved. '* Type 2 Two-seat Fighter Toryuu Model 2' The 37mm tracer visibility has been increased. '* Suisei Kai' Aviation dynamics has been adjusted. Speed and agility has been overall increased. '* Special Attack Plane Ohka' In order to combat the problem with network disconnections, the rocket acceleration and fuel amount has been adjusted. '* Torpedo Reloading Equipment' Vehicles equipped with the torpedo loading equipment will be indicated on the weapon icon at the bottom right of the screen. Reloading of torpedos has been changed to 20 seconds, so it is possible for the chance of a second attack wave. '* Mogami Class Heavy Cruiser' Equipped with torpedo reloading equipment, the reload time has been greatly reduced. '* Agano Class Light Cruiser' The aviation deck center support hitbox has been deleted to remove changes to self-bombing when firing torpedoes. '* Oyodo' The problem in which the seaplanes were difficult to get on are fixed. '* Type 3 Shells' Some warships which carry the Type 3 shells have the spread angle changed from 13 degrees to 3 degrees. '* Type 96 25mm Gun' Position of discharged shells have been adjusted. 'Soviet Forces' '+ T-34 Medium Tank (Hexagonal Turret)' A T-34 with a large hexagonal turret. The defensive strength has been reinforced and the internal volume has been enlarged, leading to a faster main gun firing rate. In addition to the 76mm gun hexagonal turret, the 57mm T-34-57 Tank Destroyer type and the OT-34 type flamethrower has also been prepared. '+ T-VI Tank' A Panzer VI Tiger captured by the Red Army. It has been painted with Soviet colors and the machine gun has been changed to a Soviet DT. From the Soviet perspective, its characteristics differs slightly from the main IS heavy tank, but it is an equally powerful heavy tank. Although the paint job has been changed, the silhouette remains to be that of a German vehicle. Caution must be exercised to avoid destroying a valuable war resource. In reality, it is known that the Soviets made use of captured Panzer VIs. '+ T-VI-100 Tank' A Panzer VI Tiger I captured by the Red Army. It has been equipped with a Soviet 100mm D-10 tank gun. Compared to the original 8.8cm gun, its firepower is greatly increased at the cost of fire rate so it has to be fired with more precision. In reality, the weapons on captured German vehicles were planned to be changed to Russian ones. This is one of the vehicles in the plan. It would have made more efficient due to abundant ammunition supply, but in fact the plan was never carried out. '* Valentine II/III Infantry Tank (Lend-lease)' The lend-lease valentines sent by Britain is equipped with high explosive mortar shells instead of smoke rounds in the smoke launchers. It is just a 50mm mortar so it can not be said to be very powerful, but it is useful since it does not have the 2 pdr HE round. '* T-40 Amphibious Tank' Behaviour on water has been adjusted and steering ability has been improved. '* 85mm 52-K High Angle Gun' A type for tractor-towed has been prepared. In wheeled mode it can be pressed forward for hunting and in maps which lack a powerful anti-tank gun, it will be an effective counter. '* APCR Rounds' APCR showing up historically too early on some maps has been removed. '* SU-122' Problem with tracer rounds has been fixed. '* T-34-57' With the ammunition change, it now fires random APCR rounds. '* 57mm ZIS-2 Anti-tank Gun' With the ammunition change, it now fires random APCR rounds. '* La-7 Fighter' Network problems fixed. '* Reloading Time Fix' The reload time for the main gun on the following vehicles have been fixed and firing rate has been slightly increased: SU-76 Self Propelled Artillery SU-85 Self Propelled Artillery SU-85M Self Propelled Artillery '* SU-76' The mistake with having armor piercing rounds have been fixed, and accuracy has been slightly increased. 'Polish Forces' '+ PZB23b Karas Light Bomber' A special close support aircraft armed with various weapons. It is not equipped with a large bomb or powerful machineguns, so it is not too efficient against armored troops. However, it can be equipped with many small bombs to suppress an area and attack weakly defended enemy forces. '* Wz.29 "Ursus" Armored Car' The main gun/machinegun elevation has been changed from -5 degrees and +20 degrees to -13 degrees and +30 degrees. The front wheel turning angle has been adjusted and it is now slightly more effective in small turnings. '* Wz.34 Armored Car' The main gun/machinegun elevation has been changed from -5 degrees and +20 degrees to -13 degrees and +42 degrees. The front wheel turning angle has been adjusted and it is now slightly more effective in small turnings. 'Weapon Changes' '* Telescopic Sight' The sights for sniper rifles has been remodeled. '* Animation Fix' Some infantry weapons with incorrect animations played has been fixed. '* Anti-tank Rifle' The current anti-aircraft power of 59% has been revised downwards. 'American Forces' '* Winchester M-12 Shotgun' Changed texture. 'German Forces' '* Gasfaust' Fixed the bug where infantry in the area of the warhead impact would die instantly. '* Flammfaust' Fixed the problem where continuous damage is not dealt in the area of impact. Deaths by the continuous damage which show up as killed in the kill log is also fixed. '* MP18 Submachine Gun' Changed texture. 'Japanese Forces' '+ Type 3 Anti-tank Grenade' An anti-tank grenade that uses shaped charge. Penetration strength is 70mm. When compared with other shaped charged weapons it is not strong. However it can be thrown at a distance, so when compared with the Hafthohlladung it is slightly safer to attack with. '+ Experimental Armor Piercing Round' A 70mm diameter large payload anti-tank rifle grenade. Penetration strength is 75mm, but owing to the large amount of explosives, destructive power after penetration is approximately double of the existing Type 2 40mm Ta round. '+ 75mm Ta Round' An anti-tank rifle grenade with a similar firing mechanism to the Type 2 40mm Ta round. It has the largest payload in its class with a penetration strength of 90mm. Its power is lacking when compared to the destructive and stopping power of the heavy payloads of rockets and recoilless rifles. When attacked with massed infantry, it is necessary for a plan to create a drawn out one-sided attack. '* Type 100 Submachine Gun' Changed texture. 'Russian Forces' '* TT-33 Pistol' Fixed position of magazine. '* Mosin Nagant M1891/30' Fixed alignment of model bolt handle.